My Gale or My Peeta?
by Stumpy The Butterfly
Summary: Who will Katniss choose...Gale or Peeta? After she is reunited with Gales she realised just how much she needs him, but does she need Peeta more? Pairing Katniss/Gale, Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

As I met his eyes, I felt my smile grow bigger. It was as though we had never been apart. I'd missed him, more than I'd let myself believe. But it was alright now, he was here, and I could hold him in my arms…as soon as he made his move.

He stood there, with a blank look on his face. No emotion at the sight of me what-so-ever. It hurt but I couldn't blame him. The last time we'd been together I'd watched as my sister burned, watched as the apology flooded his face, watched as the world around me blurred and tears ran down my face.

I had forgiven him. He wasn't to know that this was how it would end. _**I**_ had forgiven _**him**_, but had _**he **_forgiven _**me**_.

I remember yelling at him, watching as he retreated, screaming for him to own up and be a man. I remember Peeta's arms around me, holding me back, holding me close. Peeta's voice in my ear, telling me to let him go. I remember everything with startling detail. The tear that made its way down his face slowly, the way his hand moved in a tired way to brush it off, the way he stared at me with hurt-filled eyes.

I wanted to tell him that I was sorry, that I would take it all back, that it didn't mean anything. But would he believe me. I decided to take the risk.

"Gale…" I started to say.

"Katniss…" he began.

"I'm sorry," we finished together.

That did it. We ran to each other and embraced. My feet left the floor as Gale's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly.

I felt him nuzzle into my neck, his breath on my skin, his tear as it landed on my shoulder.

I pulled back and he placed me gently on my feet.

"Oh Gale," I whispered. I wiped the tear from his face, leaving my hand to rest on his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I love Katniss with all of my heart. I don't want to walk away from her, don't want to let him win.

I would march across the desert to defeat my enemy

And I would lie here in the trenches with your picture next to me

And when I told you it's forever, then it's how it's gonna be

Don't, won't let him just take the place of me

Why did she have to go to the games with him? Why did they have to win together…no that's cruel. I don't wish either one had died…especially not Katniss. My beautiful Katniss…

Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?

Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete?

If he makes me fight for you, due for you, would he dot eh same?

This is turning into way more than a game…

Of course he'd do the same…what am I thinking. She won't give him up for me. They're perfect together. Both victors of the Hunger Games, both defeated the Capitol. What have I done, apart from killing her sister and destroying her family…

Now it feels like soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down

And I will show you the victory is mine before we leave this battleground

Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go

And I know just how this battle goes

He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war

I can't give up hope. She might forgive me...she might give me a second chance. Maybe, just maybe I can convince her that I'm good enough for her…better for her than Peeta is.

You know he's not the man you think he is; he's hiding all his flaws

So tell what's the point of fighting? Because we'll all end up with scars

But girl if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose

Cause I've already bled so much for you

Who does he think he is anyway? Trying to hide her away from me. What's he afraid of? That I might actually be better for her, that maybe I can give her a better life! What right does he have? He's not the only one whose suffered! I lost my whole family in the blink of an eye, while I watched. He was far away from it all, safe from the pained cries of those around me. He has everything to be afraid of…I'm , not giving up.

Does he really know you like I know you, all the little things?

Does he really love you like I love you, how can he compete?

If he makes me fight for you, due for you, would he dot eh same?

This is turning into way more than a game…

I will win her back! I'll make her see that I'm good enough for her! That I can be the man she needs.

Baby cause we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down

And I will show you the victory is mine before we leave this battleground

Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go

And I know just how this battle goes

He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war

I don't want to fight like school boys over her, but if it comes to that I will do all I can to get her back. I need to hold her in my arms, not as a friend but as a lover, as someone who depends on me.

Getting kind of sick of this battle

Wish I could take it back to when I had you

I'm always thinking that I can have you, just let him have you

It's getting kinda hard to convince you

After all the s**t we've been through

What, would you let this all happen?

You gotta choice to make it stop

It's already gone too far

I know that I should back off, but I need her. It hurts me to think of her in _his_ arms. I should give up and let him win, but I can't. even with the knowledge that she's already chosen him once, I can't give up. Not yet…

Girl we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down

And I will show you the victory is mine before we leave this battleground

Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go

And I know just how this battle goes

He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war

I want you to be mine again. I need you to be mine. I miss the way we used to talk, so care-free and happy…

Cause he don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go

And I know just how this battle goes

He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war

I miss you Katniss…

_**(Song by Jay Sean, "War")**_


End file.
